Seeing Double ― episode 2 of Tales of Confused Parents
by itwasyounme
Summary: When Beca and Jesse announced proudly that they found a way to differentiate their 15 year old sons withtout the colors they assigned to them when the were babies, the boys decide to test their parents' abilities à la Fred and George Weasley.


**A/N : So, I got a very special review on Tales of Confused Parents, and this the result.**

**TrainOfThought15 : ****_You need to do another chapter! Where the twins are older, and they pull a fred and george (weasley) on Beca. You have been handed (well you handed it to yourself) a golden opportunity for this!_**

**I hope you'll like it, I wrote it because of you, so thank you for the idea! :D**

"Mooooooooooom!"

No answer.

"Moooooooooooooooom!"

Still no answer.

"MOMMYYYY!"

Footsteps in the stairs, finally! The four year old boy who had shrieked so loud his mom had heard him from the floor below hurried back to his bed. He buried himself under the blankets, giggling madly. He heard the footsteps get closer until his mom opened the door a little bit and peeked in.

"Do I hear a little dinosaur?" she said, slowly stepping inside.

There was movement under the blankets and she stepped closer to the bed, wiggling her fingers in the air with a grin on her face.

"That's weird, I thought I heard a dinosaur call!" she said in a confused tone, approaching the giggling blankets. "Ah-ah! Found it!" she exclaimed as she jumped on the little boy's bed to tickle him through the sheets.

"Haaaa! Stop, stop Mom!" he shrieked with a devilish smile on his little face, but she didn't stop.

He twitched and twisted under her fingers that she ran along his sides and under his arms. He was shrieking and she was laughing with him. She stopped when he was out of breath and completely awake.

"Good morning baby dinosaur." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Morning mommy" he chirped, climbing on her back.

Beca took him downstairs where Jesse was having his first cup of coffee, and when they walked in he covered his ears with his hands, looking terrified.

"Oh no, the dinosaur is awake, save me from his roar!" he said as the little boy climbed down Beca's back to go roar in his father's ears before sitting on his lap. "My gosh, you've grown about three inches in the night!" he joked, ruffling his hair.

Today, they would bring John back from the hospital, where he had to stay for a few days when he hit his head hard on a concrete floor and his forehead was cut open. The doctors wanted to make sure he didn't have a concussion so they monitored him, and today he could get home. Beca had panicked when Jesse called her to tell her what happened, but he found a way to make her smile through her worries; at least now they'd be able to differentiate their sons without the colors.

Time did his thing, though, and the scar on John's forehead grew smaller and smaller, until the day it could barely be seen and their parents had long ago stopped trying to hide their confusion. They trusted their sons to help them out, because at fifteen, the boys were so alike they had teachers thinking they were seeing double. They didn't do anything to help, though, because they would often swap things like shoes or shirts, and they both had the same interests. They were both on the baseball team of their school, and often switched shirts to mess up with the coach.

They, however, never thought about purposely doing it to their parents until they turned fifteen, and they told them they didn't need colors anymore because they had (finally) found a way to differentiate them without it. The boys wanted to test this and so, on a Saturday, their usual family day (which mostly consisted of them getting up so late they never knew if they should eat breakfast or lunch and usually ended up having both (egg and pizza, cereals and spaghetti, things like that) and then going grocery shopping together or doing something fun in the afternoon) the boys woke up early and planned everything.

They swapped pajamas and beds, already cackling from their evil plan. They went back to sleep and got up hours later when the sun peeked through the curtains. When they were eight and their parents asked if they wanted both a room, the boys said they preferred to have only one; they were never much trouble when it was time to sleep so their parents agreed. The truth was that they were afraid to be alone, they've never been apart from one another, they did everything together and they completed each other. Where John was the music addict, Gavyn was the movie freak, and they balanced each other to level never could Beca or Jesse have imagined possible. They talked in the darkness of the nights, especially these days, because changes were happening to them and they didn't really know what they were.

When they went downstairs to join their mom and dad on the couch, Beca complained they were getting too big to cuddle with them in the morning.

"John, you really need new pajamas, this one is full of holes and too short." Jesse said, poking through a hole on John's pajama leg.

The boys had to look away from each other to not laugh because really, their father just spoke to Gavyn. They watched a little more tv, and then they ate.

"Gavyn, hand me the salt please." His mom said, looking at John.

The boys couldn't hold their snorting this time and Beca frowned.

"What?" she asked, looking at Jesse, who lifted his shoulders, confused too.

"Nothing, mom" John said, handing her the salt with a side glance at his brother, who pressed his lips together to restrain a giggle.

"Boys, what's going on?" their father said, looking at them with a puzzled look.

"Nothing dad, we promise." They said in unison, which made their parents smile; they had thought it was something they did on purpose at first, but soon realized their sons were just that identical, and it made them smile each time.

"This is never good news when you promise in stereo." Beca stated, pointing her fork at the two of them now cackling in silence.

Jesse shook his head, knowing they'd find out sooner or later, and they finished eating. The boys went upstairs to get dressed, and they decided on a pair of jeans and their team shirt, which was the same color and simply the same shirt. When they came downstairs, their mom sighed, but she didn't say anything and when she wasn't looking, the boys high fived each other. Everything was going according to their plan. For the whole drive to the grocery store, the boys couldn't stop cackling and snorting. As soon as they went inside, the twins split to get the items they usually brought back to the cart while their parents navigated through the aisles for other stuff. John, who was really Gavyn, made sure to bring back random products too, and when his mom saw it, she sighed again. Jesse looked at him, rather surprised.

"John, you go and put those items back where you took them." He said and Beca nodded.

John, playing Gavyn, took back the things he had put in the cart and started to walk away with them.

"Not you, Gavyn." Beca called, and the boy nodded, bringing back the items only to disappear and bring back the other products he was supposed to. "Come on John, take them back."

When John put the items in the cart as she told Gavyn she wasn't addressing him, Beca sighed and gave him a "don't you play with me boy" look but when Gavyn took back the items he had to bring, she looked around to find Jesse.

"Boys stop this. Gavyn, you put your items back in that cart and John you take them back." She ordered.

The boys did so, but since they were playing the other, Beca grew annoyed still blind to what was happening. She put Gavyn who was John's items back in the cart and motioned to the unwanted items to John who was Gavyn. The boys finally did as they were told, and high fived each other. Their next step was the final performance. While waiting in line, they wouldn't stop changing places behind Beca, so much that any time she asked one of them to do something, it was the other who moved forward and did so. When, at the register, she asked for John to unload the cart and for Gavyn to help pack them in plastic bags, the boys looked at each other, confused.

"Who do you want where, Mom?" they asked at the same time, making Jesse chuckle.

He had long ago discovered his sons' plans, but he thought it was kind of funny to watch his spouse get so confused. He couldn't tell them apart neither, but he wasn't about to say so.

"You, Gavyn" she pointed at John " to pack the bags, and you, John" she pointed at Gavyn "to unload the cart. Is it so hard to understand?"

"But Mom, I'm John." He said, looking slightly confused.

"And I'm Gavyn." The other added.

Beca looked at both of them, and waved an annoyed hand at them. "Whatever, Gavyn you go on the other side, John you unload."

The twins exchanged a look and grinned, then Gavyn who said was John started to unload the cart, and John who said he was Gavyn walked past his mom.

"Didn't you just tell me you were John?" she asked her son as he passed by, frowning.

"Mom, come on, can't you tell who is who now?" the teen answered with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm John." The boy who was unloading said. "You told us like a week ago you could differentiate us without the colors now. Did you lie?"

"No, I didn't lie, I can tell that you" she pointed at John who was playing Gavyn but was really John "are Gavyn and you should be packing the bags instead of unloading."

John stopped unloading, and went to the other side, only to be stopped by his twin brother who said "No, Mom, I'm Gavyn, he's John. Come on, you're our mother!"

"Yeah, come on Becs, there are others waiting." Jesse shot from the other side, smirking.

"Oh, why don't you tell me who is who then!" she replied, folding her arms.

"Okay, that's John and that's Gavyn" he pointed first at Gavyn then at John.

The boys shook their heads, cackling. "You're the worst parents ever! How can we grow up to be mentally healthy if our own mom and dad can't even tell us apart!" and on that, they walked out, one arm around each other's shoulders.

Everybody was staring at the two of them. Jesse took Beca's hand, smiling at her, but he could see that the boys were in for a talk after this. She packed the bags while unloaded and paid. When they loaded the car, the boys were still laughing from their joke but as soon as they got in the car, Beca eyed them and they stopped.

"I wish it wasn't illegal to break you sons' neck." She said, shaking her head, and the boys grinned like devils.

"You wouldn't do that even if it were, Mom, you love us!" they said, beaming with pride when she rolled her eyes and scoffed but didn't deny it.

"Maybe we could trip John on a concrete floor again so that scar will be more visible, what do you say?" Jesse thought aloud to Beca, making her snort for the first time since they pulled the trick.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked him with a suspicious look once they were back at home and the boys were in the basement playing video games.

"Yeah, how d'you know?" he said, surprised she wasn't annoyed more than that at him.

"I know, that's all." She said mysteriously before smirking at his confused look.

"I think we'll need the colors a little bit longer, then." He said, sighing.

"We should just tattoo their names on their forehead, that way they can't ever swap again." She joked.

When she looked at Jesse, he had the same devilish smile he gave their sons, and Beca instantly knew what he was thinking. She quirked her eyebrows, revenge would be sweet.

They waited for the boys to be fast asleep in their beds to sneak in. They knew the room by heart, and since the boys had inherited their mother's taste for simplicity, there wasn't that much stuff on the ground, only clothes scattered on the floor from time to time. Jesse went to Gavyn's bed and looked closely at his forehead to make sure they hadn't change bed one last time, but he didn't see any tiny scar. Beca gave him a thumb's up; she was at John's bedside and she could see the small line on his forehead. They took off the cap of their marker and swiftly wrote the boys' names on their forehead before running out of the room, holding their breaths to hold back their laughter.

They galloped downstairs and fell on the couch, laughing like two kids who had just pulled the best trick ever. They went to bed still smiling from their revenge, and the next morning, they were awoken by a loud scream.

"MOM! DAD!" they heard, and after the initial shock, they grinned like idiots in their bed, waiting for their sons to barge in with big black letters on their forehead.


End file.
